


I Love Her

by Charlieboy2107



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieboy2107/pseuds/Charlieboy2107
Summary: Chloé is confronted by a nosy reporter about a scandalous photograph
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 18





	I Love Her

Chloé was standing in the corner of the room, in attendance for another mind numbing soiree held for the Parisian elite. Another party, where the most exciting thing was to watch the melting of the ice swan sculpture that stood off to the side of the dance floor, surrounded by bite sized appetizers that were nowhere satisfactory for the grumbling in her stomach. She was used to passing the evening in such a way however, having been dragged to such events since before she could even talk. Reaching out, she swiped a glass of champagne from a passing waiter before turning her back to the party attendees and downing the glass in one go, the buzz that rang through her head a welcome distraction from the dullness of the evening. 

“Chloé Bourgeois,” a voice called, making Chloé jump and hide the now empty glass behind her back as she turned towards the voice. 

“Bonjour Madame…” Chloé drawled off, unsure of who exactly stood before her. 

“Charlotte Webster, reporter for The Parisian Daily.”

“Ah, I see,” Chloé announced before summoning her persona from the depths “Are you here to take my picture? Another article on what it is like to be the daughter of the mayor of Paris? Isn’t that news getting old yet?” 

“Actually, I wanted to get your statement on a photograph of you that has recently surfaced,” the reporter spoke as she reached into her purse. 

Chloé, who has been on the brink of walking away froze. Photos of her being printed in newspapers and magazines was not uncommon, but asking for a statement on them was less common. That was usually saved for when the person was doing something questionable in the photograph. She tried to think back to the past few days, trying to come up with anything that might have prompted a controversial photo of her, but she was coming up empty handed. That is, before the reported showed her the photo, then the events that had transpired to create the photo came flooding back. 

In the hand of the reported was a photo of Chloé. A photo of Chloé mid-kiss. A photo of Chloé mid-kiss not with a boy, but with Collège Françoise Dupont’s very own Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Otherwise known to the rest of the school, and to be fair, most of Paris’s inhabitants, as Chloé’s rival. 

“Care to make a statement?” The reporter asked with a smirk, waving the photo in her hand ever so slightly to break Chloé’s concentration on the photo. 

“Where did you get this photo?” Chloé asked, ignoring the question posed to her. 

“I have my sources, and I’m afraid that this source has requested to remain anonymous.”

Chloé looked back at the photo. It has been taken on the school grounds, which narrowed down the number of people who could have taken the photo at least a little bit. But that was not the pressing matter at the moment. The problem was that some reporter seeking her moment of fame was holding the source of Chloé’s destruction. 

“I assume that’s not the only copy,” Chloé murmured more to herself than anybody. 

“Of course,” the reporter replied. “Now I could make my own assumptions about the happenings behind this photograph, but I wanted to give you the opportunity to provide your own context.” 

Chloé nodded. “But you would much rather let your little mind run wild with the possibilities than hear the truth wouldn’t you. You’re here to get my reaction to the photograph to make your article more scandalous, not to get my side of the story. Am I right?”

The reporter’s eyes widened slightly, before her smirk returned. “You’re brighter than people make you out to be aren’t you Miss Bourgeois.”

“This isn’t the first time that I’ve had to deal with a sleazy reporter such as yourself. An attention seeker hoping a hop onto the gossip train will somehow get them to a high position at some big news station or magazine.” Chloé handed off her empty glass to a roaming waiter before taking a step closer to the reporter. “So, should we just drop the formalities and get to the real business of what it will take for you and this photo to never bother me again?”

The reporter took a cautious step backwards, clearly intimidated by the calm rage projecting off of the blonde. “Do you mean…”

“Yes, I mean money. Isn’t that what everybody wants in the end? Now, why don’t you let me know how much it is going to take to keep you quiet hmm?” 

The reporter looked around the room, before leaning into Chloé and whispering in her ear. After a moment, Chloé nodded and the reporter raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

The blonde elite nodded, “Leave me your card and I’ll be sure to have the money transferred at the start of the week.” 

The reporter grinned “consider the photo, and me gone” she stated before leaning in towards Chloé again. “But just between us two girls. Why are you going to such lengths to keep this photo hidden? Surely your reputation could withstand the small waves such a photo released would create. Could it be because of the other one in the photograph? Why do so much to protect her?”

“I love her,” Chloé stated plainly, before even realizing what she had said, like it was an automatic response. 

I love her. Just three words. Three words that would typically be harmless on their own, but dangerous as a combination. Especially when that combination is spoken within ear range of your homophobic father. 

“YOU WHAT?” Her father shouted. 

The room went quiet. 

“Oops,” the reporter interrupted. “Did I forget to mention who I originally showed the photo to?”


End file.
